Shadow VS Silver
Shadow VS Silver 'is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE! created by Pokémon Trainer Lion for Sonic the Hedgehog's 25th anniversary. Interlude Wiz: Throughout his 25 year history as a video game character Sonic the hedgehog has had many rivals but none as intense as these two hedgehogs '''Boomstick: Like Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate LifeForm ' Wiz: And Silver the Hedgehog the time travelling hedgehog from the future '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse our weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Shadow Silver Wiz: 'grumbles' Born and raised in a apocalyptic world 200 years in the future Silver continually fought the fiery Monster Iblis who had devasted the planet but could never put him down for good Boomstick: Problem Wiz? Had a bad day looking in the mirror this morning! Wiz: 'grumbles' No problem here Silver along with his friend Blaze met up with a being known as Mephiles who sent Him and Blaze back in Time to kill the Iblis trigger who caused the disaster Boomstick: Silver Attacked Sonic who Mephiles said was responsible but Sonic escaped Silver pursed Sonic which led him to fight many of Sonic's friends ''' Wiz: After travelling even further back in time Silver discovered that Mephiles and Iblis were two beings who made up the dimensonal evil known as Solaris Mephiles 'killed' Sonic and Iblis was released causing Solaris to return and try to destroy the world '''Boomstick: But after reviving Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds Sonic teamed up with Shadow and Sonic to defeat Solaris once and for all ending the threat of Iblis in the future once and for all with Blaze's help Wiz: 'grumbles' Silver would clash with Sonic many times as a rival but they have remained friends and fought alongside each other in many battles and Silver protected his dimension Boomstick: Seriously Wiz what's the matter! ' Wiz: Ok I just hate Silver! I don't know why but it's just something about that Hedgehog gets me probably that stupid Line 'plays Silver's it's no use quote' Urggh '''Boomstick: Calm down Wiz Anyways Silver Has many skills and abilities such as psychokinesis wait is he insane! ' Wiz: No he's not insane ! Psychokinesis allows Silver to move people and objects with his mind in short bursts of energy he can pick up and lift several objects in the area at once and toss them at opponents 'Boomstick: He can use his ESP Attack to Temporarily cause a headache on his opponent and then Attack them and using Grab All use his psychokinesis to pull all objects towards him and throw them at opponents ' Wiz: He does this with techniques such as Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up and hit his foes with these projectiles hitting them in the face 'Boomstick: He also can build up energy and paralizyes his foes with Pyscho Shock and Psycho Smash and can use the Homing attack and Spin Dash on his enemies though prefers not to ' Wiz: He can also throw pyschic energy in the form of a knife with Pyscho Knife and gather a huge ball of objects of 20 times his size and toss it at opponents with Meteor Smash his strongest base Attack '''Boomstick: He can float and gather himself with psychic energy flying at speeds comparably to Sonic He also is quite skilled in h2h combat but tends to only use it occasionally Wiz: His fighting style tends to be a long range hit and run Attack thing he will Attack his foe by grabbing them and tossing them into the ground or throwing objects at them he can also run and keep up with Sonic and Shadow and teleport objects at light speed with teleport dash Boomstick: But with the power of the Chaos Emeralds Silver can transform into Super Silver which boosts his abilities by 1000% and take on Solaris however this transformation only lasts a short time ' Wiz: Silver has some experience using his Power and in Super Form can use the Shield of Light able to grab flying projectiles and toss them back at foes and use Chaos Control '''Boomstick: Silver has beaten Sonic matched Shadow in h2h combat and beaten Iblis Multiple times he also with the two other hedgehogs help was able to defeat Solaris ' Wiz: But Silver can be pretty naive which leads him to jump head first into conflicts and often get beaten up he can be fooled easily and overlies on his powers too much and needs to concentrate before using them leaving himself open '''Boomstick: But with his power and skill Silver no matter how much Wiz hates him is not to be underestimated! Silver: I've finally found him the Iblis trigger! Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles